Doc's Busy Day
Doc's Busy Day is the first segment of the fiftieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 26, 2014. Summary Doc learns how to triage her patients after becoming overwhelmed with a busy day at the clinic when her baby cousin Sabrina comes for a visit to the McStuffins household and causes chaos and a whole lot of boo-boos for the toys. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly amd Buddy *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Ari Rubin as Hermie *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Dress-Up Daisy *Raven Walker as Sabrina McStuffins Songs *What's Going On? *One Toy at a Time Quotes Stuffy: Is it safe to come out? Doc: Sabrina's downstairs, but it's safe. I'm here now. Chilly: Doc, is that you? I can't see. I think my head melted, or I lost my button eyes. Doc: Don't worry, Chilly. You're gonna be okay. It's just a dislocated hat. I don't want to hurt your nose fixing it here, so let's go to the clinic. Lambie: Doc, you look like you could use a cuddle. Doc: Uh, how about a cuddle after you're cured. Lambie: Oh, good thinking. And by the way, can we get on that, you know, (angry) NOW?! Doc: (after Hallie sings Hey What's Going On) We've never had this many patients before, all at the same time... I... I don't know if I can do it. Hallie: Ah-ha, seems to me like you've got a case of Overwhelm-atosis. Doc: Overwhelm-atosis? Hallie, are you giving me a diagnosis? Hallie: Sure am, sugar. Doc: Who's ready to play with cousin Sabrina again? Sir Kirby: (clears throat) Um, I am brave enough to play with the young lady. Stuffy: Brave? I'm brave. Come one, Chilly. Doc, we're ready to play with Sabrina, too. Chilly: No, we are not. No-oo-oo! Trivia *'Diagnoses': Tiara-itis, Overwhelm-atosis *This is the first time Doc does not sing the "Hey What's Going On" song. Instead, Hallie sings it. *Bubble Monkey, Xyla, Ben and Anna were at the McStuffins' house for some reason. They usually live in Alma and Emmie's house. *This is one of the rare times where Lambie was mad. She was mad because she wants to be cleaned as soon as possible. *Carl the Train were at the Mcstuffins's house for some reason. He actually lives in the Local Clinic. Gallery Doc's_Busy_Day.jpg Sabrina_and_dirty_squeakers.jpg Tied_up_chilly.jpg Hermie_lost_eye.jpg Doc's Busy Day Pic 001.jpg Sabrina_and_dirty_lambie.jpg Doc_and_a_dirty_lambie.jpg Lambie_angry.jpg image-7F5F_542702C5.jpg image-AEE1_54270A07.jpg Lambie_with_a_green_little_paper.jpg Doc's Busy Day_Pic.jpg 1000.jpg Sir_kirby_gets_fixed.jpg Doc fixing Stuffy's wing.jpg 50ef77cedf6bf781aca4d011_e7a27660.jpeg Lambiegetswashed.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc's Busy Day_Pic_2.jpg Doc_and_lambie_cuddle.jpg Lambie_in_doc's_busy_day.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_main_characters_at_the_window.jpg Sabrina,_bronty_and_mr_mcstuffins.jpg MV5BMjA5MjcxMzI0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE2NTc2NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-24-Doc-s-Busy-Day--Wrong-Side-of-the-Law.jpg Sabrina,_stuffy_and_chilly.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Doc mcstuffins goes mc mobile Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Dress Up Daisy Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Episodes about Hallie Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Oooey Gablooey Category:Episodes about Boppy Category:Episodes about Bubble Monkey Category:Episodes about Buddy Category:Episodes about Xyla Category:Episodes about Ben and Anna Category:Episodes about Niles Category:Episodes about Rosie Category:Episodes about Officer Pete Category:Episodes about Lenny Category:Episodes about Big Jack Category:Episodes about Little Jack Category:Episodes about Bella the Ballerina Category:Episodes about Sir Kirby Category:Episodes about Hermie Category:Episodes about Teddy B. Category:Episodes about Riggo Category:Episodes about Marvin Category:Episodes about Millie the Microphone Category:Episodes about Carl Category:Episodes about Gabby Category:Episodes about Bronty Category:Episodes about Kiko Category:Episodes about Susie Sunshine Category:Episodes about Walter and Grace Category:Episodes about Melinda the Mermaid Category:Episodes about Queen Amena Category:Episodes about The Wicked King Category:Episodes about Robot Ray Category:Episodes about Awesome Guy Category:Episodes about Val Category:Episodes about Professor Hootsburg Category:Episodes about Pickles the Bunny Category:Episodes about Moo Moo Category:Episodes about Serpent Sam Category:Episodes about Peaches Pie Category:Episodes about Penny Category:Episodes about Leilani Category:Episodes about Ronda Category:Episodes about Mr. Chomps Category:Episodes about Glo Bo Category:Episodes about Commander Crush Category:Episodes about Gloria Category:Episodes about Saltwater Sponge Category:Episodes about Star Blazer Zero Category:Episodes about Angus Category:Episodes about Sidney Category:Episodes about Celeste Category:Episodes about Aurora Category:Episodes about Frida Fairy Category:Episodes about Louie